gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hakuchou
Grand Theft Auto Online | price = $82,000 (GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) | variants = Hakuchou Custom | related = NRG 900 |vehicle_class = Motorcycles }} The Shitzu Hakuchou (白鳥) is a sports bike in the The Lost and Damned and in The Ballad of Gay Tony episodic packs for Grand Theft Auto IV. It returns to Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of The Last Team Standing Update. Design ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Hakuchou is based on a base-line 2008–present Suzuki Hayabusa; in addition to similarities in its body design, the Hakuchou also features Kanji letter "死" (meaning "death" in Japanese) on both sides of the body, in a similar manner to the Hayabusa's Kanji "隼" (referring to the "Peregrine Falcon") on its body. The headlights and rear seats are from the 1996-2007 Honda CBR1100XX Super Blackbird. Similarly, the Hakuchou's name, "hakuchou," (ハクチョウ) meaning "swan" in Japanese, is a reference to the decision to name the Hayabusa after a bird (ハヤブサ). The term, "hakuchou," in Kanji is 白鳥 (white bird, however in China, Korea and Japan 白鳥 means White swan in most cases) or simply くぐい (鵠); both mean swan. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Hakuchou returns to GTA V as part of The Last Team Standing Update. It uses the almost exact same design as the Episodes from Liberty City rendition, albeit with differences to the colour schemes. Unlike the TLAD variant, the Hakuchou in GTA V has limited modifications at Los Santos Customs, and cannot have its bodywork modified, and it also lacks the swing-arm option like the Double-T. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Hakuchou is a very well performing motorcycle with superior characteristics in speed and acceleration. The bike immediately gains speed thanks to its powerful engine, and good traction results in no loss of control when accelerating in a straight line, and no drag. The bike leans very well thanks to its light weight, but sometimes tends to lose control when cornering at high speeds. The bike is also very good at "drifting", somewhat too much, causing the bike to yet again lose control. Although the turning radius is quite high, it still manages to oversteer, and cornering into 2-lane roads often needs the player to slow the bike down significantly to avoid this oversteer. The vehicle sports a high-revving engine. EFLC Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Hakuchou is a power-house motorcycle with a beefy body shell that contains a strong, powerful engine. It is a more powerful sports bike compared to the Bati 801, bearing a longer wheelbase compared to other sport bikes. The steadiness and bulkiness of the bike can however, end up being a deficit for inexperienced drivers due to the misleading nature of the bike being so sturdy as It gives the appearance of that it can crash into signs and collide with other vehicles without much consequence when in fact, the force required to throw the driver off is the exact same as other much more lighter bikes. While the Hakuchou's acceleration among similar motorcycles is unremarkable without upgrades, its top speed is one of the Hakuchou's most defining traits, Able to keep up with the Akuma and outrun the Bati 801 on the straights, It is a force to be reckoned with. Its top speed can be boosted even further by the Hakuchou's trait of being able to do a wheelie at top speed to increase its already impressive velocity to lengths by a noticeable margin. The handling is however the achilles' heel of this motorcycle, as its long wheelbase means the Hakuchou has a wide turning circle and when combined with Its 250 kilo weight, It leaves a lot to be desired in terms of response when turning, especially for users that moved to it from driving previously much lighter and more agile motorcycles. As such, the Hakuchou is a good choice for someone that values speed over handling, or for highway riding because of its power in a straight line. GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Hakuchou-TBOGT-Screenshot.jpg|A pre-release screenshot showing Luis Lopez escaping on a Hakuchou. Hakuchou-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Hakuchou on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Hakuchou Custom The Hakuchou Custom is a customized version of the Hakuchou, based on custom Hayabusa drag bikes. HakuchouCustom-TLAD-front.png|The Hakuchou Custom. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *Found around the hospital at North Holland. *Found at The Lost Clubhouse after 12 bike races. Also added to list of Clay Simons's bikes after completing 12 races and it can be obtained by calling him. *Spawns in parts of Alderney along with the Double-T, but it is much rarer. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *May spawn when riding an Akuma in Star Junction, but it is very rare. *May spawn when driving a Coquette in Star Junction, but it is very rare. *Available for races during Multiplayer mode. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available in the protagonists' garage after downloading the The Last Team Standing Update (original version). *Spawns commonly in traffic (enhanced version only). *Occasionally spawns at Vespucci Beach, near Floyd's Apartment. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $82,000 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Spawns rarely in traffic (enhanced version only). Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Hakuchou are: **''TLAD: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. **TBOGT: K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. **GTA V: Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio, or Radio Mirror Park. ''The Lost and Damned *In an apparent inability to pronounce its name, Johnny Klebitz calls the bike a "Ha-ha-coochie-koo" after one of Angus' possible motorcycle thefts that involves the theft of a Hakuchou. However, if the player calls Clay to order a Hakuchou, he will pronounce the name correctly. *Johnny Klebitz's aversion against imports is expressed if he orders this bike from Clay; he will often call it "Jap Scrap" and "Rice Rocket". ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *According to early screenshots and the game files, the Hakuchou was meant to reappear in The Ballad of Gay Tony, but not many players find the bike on the streets or in a specific spawn location. This is due to a typing problem in the game files, where the case-sensitive file programming cause it to fail to spawn. One can edit it personally using notepad by going to "C:\Program Files (x86)\Rockstar Games\EFLC\TBoGT\common\data\cargp.dat" and change the uppercase H to a lowercase h.(Hakuchou to hakuchou). After doing this, the Hakuchou will spawn on the streets normally. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In GTA V, the brake discs do not move when the wheels are moving. This is most likely a developer oversight. This also happens with the Thrust and Innovation. However, this has been fixed in enhanced version. *The kanji character "死" written on the bike's side means death. See Also *Hakuchou Custom - variant exclusive to The Lost and Damned. Navigation }} de:Hakuchou es:Hakuchou pl:Hakuchou Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Shitzu Category:Sport Bikes Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class